Discovering the fanbase
by chocolatebananacremepie
Summary: One day, Wakko and Dot grab their laptop and decide to find out what the Animaniacs fans are doing after the show's cancellation...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there people! This is my first story so please tell me what you think! Don't be afraid to criticise, it actually makes me feel better and it improves my writing. I know I must have made a whole lot of mistakes so correct me whenever needed.**

* * *

When Dot woke up, she had a funny feeling in her stomach. It was like something big was going to happen that day. It was either that or she was hungry.

"11:25? No wonder I'm hungry..." she said to herself as she threw on her clothes.

She hurried into the living room to ask Wakko to fix a breakfast for her because everyone knew that if you let Dot near the kitchen, you had a death wish. Wakko was the only Warner who could actually cook a decent meal. Yakko was too busy either chasing girls or working to buy them necessities.

But when she reached the living room, a very odd sight greeted her.

"Wakko, why are you standing on a stack of sandwiches in front of our bookshelf?"

"Can't... reach... top shelf..." he grunted.

Dot replied with such less emotion that it would would've made Slappy proud.

"There's a stepladder right next to the shelf."

Wakko looked down and there _was_ a stepladder there. He turned around and grinned sheepishly at Dot.

"Didn't notice it."

"How could you not notice... Anyway, why are you trying to reach the top shelf?" Dot asked as she passed the stepladder to Wakko.

"I was trying to reach the laptop. It's waaaay back there." Wakko replied as he struggled to get it down. "A little help maybe?"

"Sorry." She said as she climbed the stepladder and allowed Wakko to climb on her shoulders.

"Lay...off...the food... Wakko.."

"Huh?" He said as he passed the laptop to Dot. He then jumped off the shelf. Typical Wakko.

"You weigh more than the Hip Hippos!" She said as she climbed down the ladder normally. As normal as a Warner could get anyway.

"Nah, nobody weighs as much as the hippos." He answered as he snatched the laptop from Dot and jumped onto their couch.

"It was an exaggeration you fool!" she huffed as she sat next to her brother. "What do you want with the laptop anyway?

" I bumped into Buster the other day. He was saying something about the internet and Tiny Toon Adventures and how our fans are still around." He answered.

"They're probably in fury that they cannot see my beautiful face on television anymore." she sighed. "What a shame, the most beautiful face in all the land cannot be seen any -"

"Stop with the theatrics Dot..." Wakko groaned as he opened Google Chrome. "Now let's see... " he typed in 'Animaniacs' and waited for it to load.

"Okay... Blending wit, slapstick and- no, that's just the sypnosis... Hey look ! Its Rob, Jess and Tress!" Wakko exclaimed as he scrolled through the page.

"I still miss them..." Dot said as she looked at the pictures.

"So do I... Hey, that's not fair!"

"What?" Dot asked as she tried to look. "What is it?"

"The two most popular Animaniacs videos. You can guess them." Wakko replied as he turned so Dot couldn't see the laptop.

"Ehhhh... The theme song?" she asked.

"Correct. Now guess the other one."

"I'm cute." Dot answered confidently.

"Nope." Wakko said. "Two more guesses."

"Dot's quiet time?" she said hopefully.

"No. One more try..."

"Ehhh... Nations of the world?"

"And we have a winner!" Wakko said bitterly. "Really, how did he get almost all the good songs?"

"How many songs does he have? Nations of the world, Yakko's universe, Travelling from Nantucket, the planets song, there's only one of you- we did sing the chorus, but he did almost all of it-"

"Stop sis, if you list all his songs we're going to be here all day..." Wakko said as he clicked on page two. "Hmmm... Fan fiction? What's that?"

"Show me." Dot took the computer from her brother and clicked on the link. When the page loaded, they were looking at small pictures in the left side of the page, next to which were links and there was some text underneath that. "Seems like they are stories about us. See?" Dot said as she pointed to a story which had the the title 'Warner tales.'

"Let's read it then, shall we?" Wakko said as he clicked on the link.

* * *

**A/N: So please leave ideas in the reviews, and I will do my best to include them! I might change the rating to a T later because of some cursing. They are reading fanfiction, what did you expect? Well that's all, so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: UnknownWarner&amp;AnimaniAshley That was fast! I'm surprised you liked it! Anyway, here is chapter 2!(thank you captain obvious) Also, the words in italics are the fanfictions.**

* * *

"Let's read the summary first, shall we?" Wakko said. "A look into the wonderfully zany lives of the Warners."

"Sounds good." said Dot.

"I'll read." Wakko said and took the computer.

_"Once upon a time, there was a water tower. In it lived three dogs...cats...monkeys...whatever they were. They were the Warners and-"_

"Can we just skip to the part where they declare how amazing I am?" asked Dot.

Wakko gave her are-you-kidding look. "No way."

Dot crossed her arms and pouted. Seeing this Wakko said, "It'll come up sooner or later." Saying this he continued reading.

_"-they were extremely crazy. Or zany as people called it. Now this story is about the eldest Warner-"_

Wakko and Dot let out a collective groan.

"I love him, really, but can we not be the stars FOR ONCE!" Dot shouted.

"I think you'll be happy you're not in this one, Dot." Wakko said while scanning the rest of the page. "Listen."

_"-and how he found love."_

Dot and Wakko looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Yakko? In love? As if!" Dot said between her giggles.

"We have to read the whole of this!" Wakko said while trying to restrain his howls of laughter.

"_It all started when he was taking a walk ooutside the-"_

_"_Outside is spelled wrong."

"Don't nitpick, Dot.

" Fine, jeez."

_"ooutside the Warner movie lot while he was wondering about food-"_

"That isn't Yakko, that's me!"

"Now who's nitpicking?"

"Shut up."

"Read on, Monsieur Hypocrite.

"_-when he saw her. She was perfect. She had silky hair that came up to her waist and was the color of honey. Her eyes were the color of the deepest blue sapphires. Her lips were like plump pears-"_

"Plump pears? What kind of discription is that?" Dot said with horror. "That would be scary! Not beautiful!"

"If I saw a woman with lips like that, then I would run as far away as I could." Wakko replied.

"_ " Hello." She said. Her voice was like soft satan-"_

_"_Soft _satan? _That has got to be the best mistake EVER! Wakko said as he howled with laughter once again.

"This is the best piece of writing I have read in a while." Dot giggled.

"Wait a second. This is Yakkos point of view right?" Wakko asked.

"I guess." Then it dawned on her.

"You mean this is _Yakko _describing her? That-" whatever she was going to say was was drowned out by her laughs. Wakko was already rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Here, give that, I'll read." said Dot and took the laptop. Then, in a perfect imitation of Yakko's voice continued to read.

_" "What is your name?" she asked gently. "Y-Y-Yakko." I stuttered and the-"_

"First of all, Yakko doesn't stutter. And wasn't this in third person?" Wakko asked.

"It's just the writing getting worse." Dot replied.

_"and then I knew it. I was in love with her."_

_"_That was quick." Wakko commented.

"_ " Could you show me the way to the Warner lot?" she asked like an angle." _

"She asked like an_ ang_...forget it." Dot said.

"I_ was tongue-tied s-"_

_"_I wish he would get tongue-tied. He never shuts up.'Wakko complained.

"His name is Yakko for a reason."

"True.

_" -so I just nodded. As they walked, she asked me about myself. "I have two younger siblings named Wakko and Dot."_

_" _Oh look, we're in the story." Dot deadpanned.

" "_Do you want to meet them?" I asked. "certainly, she replied. "_

"Shouldn't there be a capital letter there?" asked Wakko who had climbed back onto the couch by this point. "And there should be a closing quotation mark after certainly."

"Stop nitpicking , Wakko." Dot mocked him.

Wakko glared at her and said, "Continue".

_" "Let's go then." I said and led her to the water tower. "_

"That just appeared out of nowhere." Wakko said.

"Plothole..." Dot told him.

"Can I read now?" Wakko asked her, whining a bit.

"Sure." she said and handed him the laptop. It was more like she threw it at him.

"_We took the elevator-"_

"We have an elevator?"

"No we don't, Dot."

"Then how...?"

"Plothole..." Wakko mocked Dot this time.

"Oh, shut up." she replied and threw a cushion at him.

_"since I wanted to look polite."_

"When Yakko becomes polite, Slappy will open a free hugs stall."

_"But when we went inside all thoughts of winning her over was lost."_

"All chances were lost? Since when did he even have a chance?" Wakko said.

"Read on, I want to know what happened." said Dot.

_"That was because Wakko and Dot were beating EACh other up with hockey sticks."_

_"..._what?"

"Yup, you heard me correctly. All of Yakko's chances for action are gone because we are fighting with hockey sticks."

_" "Are these your siblings? there so-"_

_"_Wrong use of they're."

"Why thank you, Monsieur nitpicking Hypocrite.

Dot got a mouthful of cushion.

"I wonder how Yakko would react if he read this..." Wakko wondered.

"He would probably grab an ax and chop the Author to pieces for writing his character like that." Dot replied, throwing the cushion away. "And then scream his head off at us for using the computer without his permission."

"Let's not tell him." Wakko said.

"Ever." Dot agreed. "So...let's continue..."

_" -playful" the girl said with delight. "who are you?"asked wakko curiously. "I am Galactica Rimoha Lonfda Relana Insorita Belany Smith."_

"That is, without a doubt the most RIDICULOUS name I have ever heard. And _my_ name is Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third."

"How the hell do you pronounce her third name? Actually...forget it." Wakko said.

_" "And I am in love with your brother!" dot said "how long have you known him" __Galactica Rimoha Lonfda Relana Insorita Belany Smith replied "10 min. but dat is enough to know what is true love!1111" "_

"I can't read anymore, the writing is just getting worse..." Wakko said passing the laptop to Dot.

"Monsieur Nitpicker can't take it any longer?"

"Read."

_" "u love me? i love u 2!11 lets get married!1!1!1! i said as we started to kiss passionly. wakko and dot ran away beacsue they didnt want me 2 get maried but i loved __Galactica Rimoha Lonfda Relana Insorita Belany Smith 2 moch so we livd 2getr happly evr after. THE END._

"What the hell was that?"

They locked eyes for a brief moment and the dam broke.

Dot was laughing so hard that no sound was coming out, and Wakko was having trouble breathing.

But in the midst of their laughter they head a creak. A very familiar creak. It was almost like...

"Oh crap."

Yakko was home.

* * *

**A/N: So... I've decided that alternate chapters will have Wakko and Dot reading and reacting to fanfiction, and later they just _might_ stumble upon a certain website called Deviantart... So anyway, press that beautiful button called review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 21 reviews already? *bursts with happiness* ****Thank you so much! And also, some people were wondering if that story exists. It was actually written as a joke by my best friend. I promised her that if I ever wrote a fic like this I would make her story the first one.**

* * *

Toons are known for many things. One of these things is speed. Most Warner Bros. toons could outrun Usain Bolt while they were taking a jog. But the speed at which Wakko and Dot were moving would've given the fastest toon a run(pun intended) for their money. Dot had the laptop shut down in five seconds flat, while Wakko pushed the stepladder into place. Quick as lightning, Dot darted up the ladder and shoved the laptop in place. Then she jumped off and pushed the stepladder back into place. In one fluid movement, she had the the television on and pretended to be immersed in it. Wakko was already flipping through the pages of a car magazine when the overly familiar voice could be heard.

" Helloooo sibs! What did you guys do all day? I had a wonderful day, met some nurses, insulted the boss, but his head is so full of piffle he didn't even realize it..."

As said before, his name was Yakko for a reason.

"So, Wakko, what's for lunch? Spaghetti? Pizza? Steak?" he asked while throwing his bag heaven knows where.

"Sandwiches." Wakko replied .He was looking everywhere except at his brother, as he knew that if he as much as made eye contact with Yakko, he would have to explain why he was on the floor, laughing as if the Andy Griffith show had suddenly come on.

"I'll get the food, shall I?" Dot asked, cutting of Yakko and shooting her other brother a look.

"I'll help you Dot." he said, looking at her thankfully.

"And I'll plant my butt on this couch because dealing with stupid people physically drains me." Yakko said, sighing. "Now go my minions, and fetch me my food!" Wakko rolled his eyes. Yakko tended to be overly dramatic sometimes.

* * *

"So, sibs, you never told me how your day was." Yakko called out.

"Nothing, really. Sat around, watched some TV." '_Read probably the most horrible and hilarious story about you ever.' _Wakko thought.

Yakko appeared in the doorway. "What did you really do?" he asked with a frown.

'_Oh god, save us, he knows, we're dead now...'_

_"_There is no way a Warner 'sits around'. Now tell me, what did you actually do?"

This time Dot answered. "You caught us. We're sorry."

Wakko's face probably screamed '_Don't tell him!' _but he couldn't help it. Yakko was very strict about the internet. One day, out of the blue, he came out his room with a nosebleed, and and a rule that they could use the computer only when he was in the room.

"Yakko, just promise you won't be upset?" Dot continued.

"Fine."

"We're sorry, but...we played tag without you."

Wakko nearly fainted with relief, for one second there he thought they were doomed.

"You played tag! Our sacred sport! Without me! How could you..." Yakko exclaimed, clutching his chest dramatically. "How...could... you..."

Drama king was an understatement.

Yakko collapsed and started to groan in an attempt to get a reaction.

And he did. He got a bucket of water on his head, courtesy of Dot.

He spluttered and sat up. He glared at Dot who was cracking up at her joke.

Wakko grinned. It was always more fun when the three siblings were together.

"I hate you , Dot."

"Love you too, brother."

They might fight, but they were the Warners.

* * *

The next morning, Wakko was woken up by a loud bang. He heard a bunch of stifled curses and then the water tower was silent again. He got out of bed and went to see what caused the commotion.

On entering the living room, he saw Yakko packing up his papers. Well, it was more like shoving everything into his briefcase.

"Good morning brother sib." Wakko was a little startled. He didn't know that Yakko had seen him come into the room.

"Where are you going? It's like, 6 o'clock." He asked his brother.

"Some new show is going to get on the air, need to be there early." he answered, absentmindedly stuffing his shirt into the briefcase. "Expect me by 7 or so." Realizing he had shoved his shirt in, he sheepishly extracted it and put it on.

"Say, why did you come home so early yesterday?" Wakko asked.

"Finished my work early. Why? Didn't want me home?" he said, shutting his briefcase and straightening his clothes.

"No, just curious."

"Okay, tell Dot I'll be late. But don't tell her that I stole some of her magazines." Yakko said, and gave his brother a hug.

"Aye, aye, captain." Wakko answered while saluting Yakko.

Yakko opened the door of the water and jumped down in true Warner fashion. When he heard the a thud that meant that Yakko had reached the bottom, he took a deep breath and steeled himself. He was going to do the most fearsome task known to mankind. He was going to wake Dot Warner from her cutie sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if Yakko seems a bit off, I have trouble writing him. So anyway, leave ideas or certain stories that you want Wakko and Dot to read in the reviews!**


End file.
